Sasuke Uchiha!! (volume)
is volume 1 of the Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend manga. While traveling, Taka, a group led by Sasuke Uchiha with a goal to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha, encounters shinobi of Iwagakure. The shinobi start to attack but Sasuke manages to counter it with his own. Sasuke then asks if they have met with Itachi but the shinobi ask him why he is set on trying to kill him? Suigetsu answers saying that it was due to him erasing his backup data on a game they played when they were children which Sasuke says is false. After eating lunch, Taka set up at an Inn for the night and have a sparring match. The next day, Taka are approached again by the Iwagakure shinobi, however in the end, Sasuke finishes off the ninja and departs. While traveling, Sasuke sees a video game and plays with it with his team-mates. After finishing off a group of Kusagakure, Taka discuss about their goals. Suigetsu says that he is willing to join Sasuke in order to gather the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Karin explains that it was due to Sasuke was following the same path as her. Jūgo says that it is his mission to protect Sasuke and he will follow any orders he gives him. Sasuke then decides to celebrate Christmas, however his team-mates are busy and can't make it which makes Sasuke feel lonely. Surprisingly, his team-mates comes in and celebrates Christmas with him. Later, the team is trapped under a kotatsu and are having a difficult time trying to figure a way out. Sasuke devises a plan to lift the kotatsu up by having him and his team-mates preform a combined attack. The result of the jutsu causes the entire building to collapse. The team then heads out and finds a promotional poster for The Last: Naruto the Movie and are later in the movie theater watching the movie. While resting at a tea-house, Taka runs into Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke who massacred the Uchiha clan, and Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielders Samehada. Surprised to see him, Sasuke asked why was he here? Itachi says that they are looking for a chiffon cake that the tea-house is serving. Itachi then recalls the time of when they were young and how he broke Sasuke's toy, thinking that that was the reason for Sasuke's revenge, however Sasuke says that past was not the reason. The two siblings then start to have a childish argument on who is the fool. Later, Sasuke and Itachi go out into the woods and have a battle playing a arcade game. Suigetsu then steps in and battles Kisame with a game of whack-a-mole and a cooking contest with their respective swords. Afterwards, Suigetsu and Kisame dress up as oni to play the bean throwing tradition of Setsubun. Jūgo starts to transform and begins to throw beans at Suigetsu. Later, Karin tries to seduce Sasuke after reminding herself that February was also Valentine's Day. Itachi then activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, but with his vision blurring, he mistakes a woman for Sasuke. The two then have a contest to see which one can withstand being in a hot room. Itachi then casts Tsukuyomi on Sasuke to give in, however Sasuke manages to cancels it. Sasuke and Itachi then start to fight over a remote control for what channel they want to watch. Angered at each other, Sasuke and Itachi unleash their powerful technique's and demolish the building. After this event, the two Akatsuki members depart and Itachi tells Sasuke that his friends are strange, which makes Suigetsu question if he is a good or bad guy. While standing on the statues of the Valley of the End, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's former team-mate from Konohagakure, begs for him to come to a Flower Viewing Party, since his love interest, Sakura Haruno, refuses to go unless he is present. Sasuke accepts the invitation and arrives with his team-mates. After getting together, Suigetsu asks Naruto what Sasuke was like in Konoha. Naruto answers with a false memory of him being a better ninja than Sasuke. The former Team 7 then reunite to go grocery shopping, with Naruto complaining about the fact that he has to carry all the bags. Sasuke is then introduced to Sai who asks him if he has any genitalia, which he proceeds to pull his pants down and is intimidated by it. Meanwhile, Karin and Sakura, who both have an attraction to Sasuke, try to get close to him, and Jūgo goes berserk after encountering an old drunk man. Later, Sasuke and Naruto start to compete against each other like card games, karaoke, and an eating competition. As they finishes their meal, they notices that the last piece of food was there, and both clash using their respective techniques trying to take it. The two then both enter into a space where they are having a conversation on how they are able to understand each other through an exchange of fist, but Naruto changes the topic to the JUMP stage theater. While traveling and thinking of excuses to why he is late, Kakashi and Pakkun makes it to the Flowering Viewing Party, surprised to see that the area fully destroyed. Meanwhile at another location, Itachi and Kisame are waiting for the other members of the Akatsuki, Itachi thinking that the meeting would be important and would decide the Akatsuki's future. However, once the group was together, the meeting turned out to be a Flower Viewing Party, making Itachi feel disappointed. While standing on top of a building and gazing over Konohagakure, Sasuke runs into his former comrades who mistakenly congratulates Sasuke on his return back to the village. Later, Sasuke is in his room but with Naruto and Sakura intruding. Sasuke then pulls out the forbidden scroll of the Uchiha Clan, but when Sakura opens it, it is revealed to be Naruto's scroll containing the Sexy Technique. He then runs into Shikamaru Nara, a shinobi with an IQ of 200. Sasuke attempts to uncover his secret by copying him with his Sharingan. Naruto and Sakura then comes across Sasuke imitating Shikamaru relaxing. Sasuke then reunites with Chōji, Shikamaru's partner. After an eating contest, Sasuke is shocked to see that he wasn't much of a challenge for the big eater. Sasuke then encounters Tenten and Lee. Sasuke faces off Lee in hand-to-hand combat but is overwhelmed by his power. As Lee continues to explain his believes to Sasuke, Lee expresses his anger when Sasuke replaces him as the main character of the spin-off. After this event, Sasuke meets Neji Hyūga, a prodigy of the Hyūga Clan. The two geniuses starts to have a duel to see which dōjutsu is the strongest by measuring Tsunade's breast size. Ino Yamanaka, a kunoichi who has a crush on Sasuke, is eavesdropping on the young Uchiha and her team-mate's discussion. Thinking that Sasuke is talking about what type of girl he likes, Ino makes her appearance with all of the things he likes, however the discussion was about what kind of robots they like. Later, Hinata Hyūga, a member of the Hyūga Clan who has a crush on Naruto, is seen stalking Naruto. After coming up with an idea of transforming into Sasuke to get close to him, Hinata ends up acting completely different from Sasuke and makes Naruto feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Sasuke is asked by Kiba Inuzuka, a member of the Inuzuka Clan, to walk his dog, Akamaru, which he found infuriating. After hanging around his former colleagues, Sasuke goes back to his room and finds a cockroach. As he tries to kill it, Shino Aburame, a member of the Aburame Clan, enters Sasuke's room with a few bugs which makes Sasuke complains. Finally, Sasuke plays a game of kick the can with the Konoha 11. Shikamaru formulates a plan to attack him together, however Sasuke manages to use genjutsu to fool them. Seeing as he is the only one left, Naruto is given aid by the Nine-Tails, makes a full transformation and attacks Sasuke. As Sasuke is about to depart, he is stopped by Sakura. Knowing that she would try to stop him, he tries to use the Uchiha clan's genjutsu technique from the scroll. However, the jutsu that he used was from Naruto's scroll which proved effective on Sakura. Sasuke then vowed to get back at Naruto. } |} In this chapter, the story is set in the future of the Naruto world. As an adult Sasuke Uchiha is walking in Konohagakure, he is urinated on by his current student, Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto then asks Sasuke to train him in order to surpass his father. Sasuke suggest that he master the Shadow Clone Technique if he wanted to achieve this goal. Boruto then proves himself and preforms the technique, however Sasuke is unimpressed with Boruto only creating four clones. The genin then uses his clones to ambush him and attacks with a hot oden. While training, Sarada is seen observing the two with horror. Boruto then asks Sasuke if there was any training that was effective. Sasuke responds disappointedly at Boruto's comment, saying that he won't be able to surpass his father with the attitude he has. Boruto tries to convince Sasuke that he will one day become stronger than his father and preforms the Sexy: Married Woman Naked Apron Technique. Sarada is then surprised to see that Boruto transforms into her mother and as a result, Sasuke passes Boruto. Sasuke then advices Boruto that he should learn the Harem Technique in order for him to improve, which the child agrees to. Sarada then angrily reacts to Sasuke and Boruto's confession. Later, Boruto tells his sister, Himawari about how he knows the pain of loneliness while Naruto and Hinata are watching in concern. fr:Sasuke Uchiwa (tome) Category:Volumes